por que siempre fue de ella
by diegolz
Summary: shokohou misaki ,tenia una cierta relación con desafortunado héroe, tuvieron una pelea a fines de julio y no se volvieron a hablar ,la reina por fin se armo de valor para volver a acercarse a el , ToumaXMisaki
1. Chapter 1

Nota: este fic es después de los acontecimientos de nt10, pero solo mencionare a othinus como cameo ya que si la pongo en la historia no podría decidir por cual quiero como pareja de touma y quiero hacer un fic con misaki, también en esta historia motoharu no desapareció al final de nt7 y nadie sabe sobre la perdida de memoria de touma a excepción de estos detalles la historia sigue igual

_**Invitación y cita **_

Era una noche tranquila en ciudad academia, una cierta chica estaba recostada en su cama mirando el techo, estaba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos, ella era uno des los spers mas fuerte de ciudad academia clasificada como la 5#, shokohou misaki, también conocida como la mental out o la reina de tokiwadai.

Ella tomo su celular de su pequeña mesa de arrimo junto a su cama, abrio el teléfono y empezó a ver unas fotos donde ella y cierto chico salían, era ella y su novio kamijou touma , habían diferentes tipos de fotos ,abrazados ,besándole, su primera cita, celebrando su cumpleaños, junto y varias mas. Misaki suspiro y cerro la pantalla , una semana antes de finales de julio ellos habían tenido una pelea y no se volvieron hablar , el tiempo había pasado y ya casi estaba terminando noviembre, misaki había intentado hacer las pases con el ella lo extrañaba después de todo era la persona que amaba pero, desde que ella lo ayudo noto algo raro cuando el chico se había infiltrado en los jardines , no era que ella no le hubiera creído cuando el chico menciono algo relacionado con la magia mas bien lo que le llamo su atención es que el la trataba como si no la conociera ,como una completa extraña como si todo lo relacionado con ella se hubiera esfumado ,ella su novia ,no es que ellos hubieran terminado pero ,que era lo que había pasado ,misaki iba a averiguar lo que le había ocurrido ,lo había decidido iba a recuperar lo que le pertenecía iba a recuperar a su novio.

Al día siguiente

Por primera vez kamijou touma había llegado temprano de echo no había llegado nadie antes de entrar a su salón, vio a una mujer salir una maestra, por un momento pudo jurar que vio una forma extraña en sus ojos pero no le dio importancia, dicidio ir a comprar algo para comer mientras esperaba, por extraño que parezca esta ves la maquina de la cafetería no se comió su dinero, fue entones cuando kamijou touma empezó a asustarse. Conocía muy bien lo que iba a pasar la gente lo define como la calma antes de la tormenta, en otras palabras su mala suerte diaria no estaba actuando por que se estaba acumulando para desencadenar una desgracia mayor.

Siendo lo más precavido posible volvió a su salón de clases, solo para darse cuenta de que muchos ya habían llegado camino lentamente hasta su puesto y sentó esperando a que no pasara ninguna desgracia,

- que pasa kami-yan te vez un poco nerviosos nya

- no me diga que otra vez no hiciste tu tarea, bueno gracias a eso konoe-sensei nos la dejara pasar a todos bien echo kami-yan

Quienes dijeron esto fueron sus dos amigos aogami pierce , un masoquista lolicon declarado y tsuchimikado motoharu su amigo doble espía secreto tanto del lado de la magia como el de la ciencia .

Kamijou simplemente los ignoro y decidió poner atención, las clases siguieron completamente normal incluso kamijou pensó (incluso yo puedo tener un día normal una vez), la hora del almuerzo llego

Cuando touma abrió saco su bento que había dejado bajo su mesa noto que algo estaba hay un sobre blanco, touma lo tomo y se fijo que decía para kamijou touma y el sello que tenía era un corazón la carta decía:

Querido touma-kun a sido un largo tiempo sin verte, te extraño mucho podríamos juntarnos en el café josephs no te preocupes te estaré esperando, ven inmediatamente después de clases.

Touma se sorprendió para su día de suerte, una carta de una admiradora estaba empezando a pensar que realmente este era su día de suerte sin tener ninguna desgracia , pero sin darse cuenta la había desatado en el momento que saco la carta mientras la leía tranquilamente en su asiento al ver todos el sello de corazón, las chicas lo miraban con recelo como cuando una depredador se come la presa de otro y por otro lado si las miradas mataran estaría muerto por cada uno de los hombres de su clases .

- maldito kami-yan recibió una carta de amor !

- ese maldito bastardo ¡!

- Línchenlo (grito aogami pierce mientras sacaban unas antorcha y un tridente como si se hubiera preparado para este día en secreto no solo el ,si no todos sus compañeros sacaron tridentes y antorchas . por otro lado las chicas sacaron sogas y demás cosas como si cada una pensara en secuestrarlo y llevárselo para algún lado para alejarlo de las demás)

- A por ese bastardo , es hora de purificar el mundo de la enfermedad de kami-yan, (gritaron tsuchimikado y aogami mientras dirigían ala furiosa turba)

- Vamos atrápenlo o no tendremos ninguna oportunidad(dijeron todas las chicas de su salón como si les fuera a robar algo que les pertenecía la mejor manera de describirlas era la misma ira de cuando su artista favorito consigue novia )

Kamijou salto creando distancia y patio uno de los casilleros que se ponen en la pared haciendo que este se cayera y bloqueara la puerta mientras este corría por el pasillo de su escuela a toda velocidad. Con la carta en la mano y sus maleta en el otro, recordando que no pudo comer el bento que había echo en la mañana, las cosas no pararían hay accidentalmente se topo con su maestra de educación física yomikawa aiho pero este la ignoro y siguió corriendo, mientras la maestra se levantaba del suelo

-oye vuelve aquí y adonde crees que vas las clases aun no han terminado, elije o vienes por las buenas conmigo o llamo a juicio oe no escapes ven aquí,

- mooooo fukodaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Kamijou corrió a toda velocidad de la que cualquier atleta profesional llegaría a tener envidia ,esto es por las múltiples batallas y peleas que a tenido contra tantos espers ,magos,santos,angeles y una diosa, gracias a ello kamijou touma a desarrollado una resistencia física monstruosa , a tal punto que miro atrás finalmente perdió a su maestra y había corrido un buen par de kilómetros sin darse cuenta y sin agotarse ,kamijou sabia que no podría volver a clases así que decidió ir a pasar es rato por hay mientras esperaba la hora de la cita con la misteriosa persona de la carta

-mmm… bueno faltan dos horas..

Con yomikawa

Ella tenia sus manos en sus rodillas mientras respiraba de dificultad y cansancio ,ella era una atleta y buena deportista ,de echo en la escuela su clase era conocido como el entrenamiento espartano , y ella era conciente de ello y como los alumnos de la clase de konoe siempre perdían con los suyos en las competencias ínter escolares contra los suyos en lo deportivo cabe menciona que yomikawa entrenaba al mismo nivel y mas que el de su clase para demostrar que la edad y el genero no importa en una competencia .

Pero este chico le saco mas de diez cuadras de ventaja en velocidad y resistencia pura ,ella sabia que algunos niveles 0 al ver que no tiene éxito en las habilidades psiquicas se concentran en sus habilidades físicas pero esto era demasiado.

- Yomikawa saco su teléfono y llamo a una conocida de su trabajo o mas bien ala rama que los ayuda en su trabajo de antiskill .

- hola… konori-san…estas …disponible ….necesito ayuda ..

- yomikawa-san que pasa se encuentra bien ,se escucha un poco agitado que ocurre

- no es nada….solo …estoy agotada ..por correr tanto….escuche un chico se escapo de clases, necesito que juicio le de …arresto..

- entendido ,yomikawa-san envíeme los datos de el ,y nos moveremos enseguida

Mientras que el rama de juicio 117

Konori mii colgó y vio a los miembros de su rama , shirai kuroko,uiharu kazari y saten ruiko esta ultima no era un miembro de la rama solo venia a pasar el rato .

- uiharu prepárese recibiremos información sobre un spers , que debemos atrapar en cualquier momento , un clásico 206

- 206 que es eso (pregunto saten ruiko )

- o saten-san para nosotros los miembros de juicio significa alguien evadiendo sus horas de clases, y pensar que ahora iba a juntarme con onee-sama hayy maldigo al bastardo que me a robado mi precioso tiempo con onee-samaa!

- Bueno calma shirai-san lo atraparemos en seguida ,mira la información ya llego

Las 4 chicas se acercaron a la pantalla del ordenador para ver la foto de un cierto chico cabello de punta la primera en reaccionar fue kuroko con un gran grito.

- ese maldito y asqueroso simio!

- E shirai-san lo conoces ,(pregunto konori soprendida)

-si es el simio repulsivo

-uiharu dígame sus datos

- etoo etoo veamos ,kamijou touma, edad 16, asiste una cierta escuela secundaria, su nivel es 0 y esto es extraño

-que cosa es extraño uiharu ,

-bueno sus datos estadísticos ,están completamente bloqueados, en el desarrollo de poder están protegidos esto es… una llave de protección incluso mucho mas complicada de las que usan paran proteger la información de los niveles 5 , no solo eso datos como su expediente medico también esta bloqueado ,así como su residencia .

- mm esto es raro por que ciudad academia ocultaría con tanta seguridad los datos de un nivel 0

- a lo encontré por las cámaras esta en el distrito 15 en, esta en un arcade

- bien todas manos a la obra

Con touma :

Ya me aburrí aun falta una hora antes de que llegue la cita de la persona de la carta que debería hacer , saldré a dar una vuelta , me pregunto quien será ,esa persona me decía que me extrañaba será alguien que mi yo muerto el kamijou pre amnesia conocía , o tal vez una broma o una trampa de neccesarius para meterme en una misión a otro lado del mundo otra vez , aa fukoda

touma caminaba hasta que oyó una voz

-alto ahí esto es juicio manos donde pueda verlas y no ponga resistencia

-disculpa

-dije que este es juicio no ponga resistencia y entrégate

-por que debería no a echo nada

-saltarse las clases clasifica como un delito ahora entrégate

-a eso bueno …jajjaa

Kamijoo touma sabría que con su mala suerte la chica ignoraría su excusa que su clase lo había perseguido como una turba furiosas por razones que no entendía así que salio corriendo a toda velocidad la chica iba detrás de el pero ,touma le había sacado varias cuadras de ventaja.

- uiharu… comuníquese con shirai yo rodeare la zona

- entendido

- bien simio asqueroso ora de ponerte en tu lugar jjijij

Con eso kuroko salto a darle casería a su presa

kamijou touma corría toda velocidad por los callejones , de repente siento algo una especie de estática en la parte de su nuca la misma que cuando peleo contra la diosa othinus cuando lanzo una de sus poderosas flechas que podrían acabar con un ejercito a través de la telé transportación ,rápidamente su cuerpo se agacho por instinto ,vio a una chica de coletas disparada en el aire como si hubiera aparecido de repente para golpear con una patada voladora era shirai kuroko la compañera de misaka mikoto

-are como ,(se pregunto kuroko mientras veía que el simio la había esquivado y siguió corriendo por otra calle)

-shirai-san se dirige ala zona donde esta saten-san y konori-sempai tenemos un plan para reducirlo

Kamijo corría, sabia que si peleaba seria atacar a una autoridad como juicio se metería en mas problemas ,de repente sintió una leve presión de aire así que se deslizo sobre sus rodillas solo para ver un bate rozar su cara ,luego de esquivarlo simplemente aprovecho el impulso para seguir corriendo después de eso sintió estática en su pierna derecha e izquierda y salto hacia un lado esquivando la aparición de varios picos de metal luego sintió una sensación rara en el aire arriba de el y su cuerpo se movió automáticamente para esquivar algunas cajas que estaba cayendo desde el aire , las 2 chicas mas uiharu que miraba a través de las cámaras quedaron impresionadas con la habilidad y reflejos del chico , pero esto era debido a una habilidad que kamijou touma desarrollo y no era conciente de ella ,precognición una habilidad desarrollada por tantos combates con magos y spers ,habilidad que le permite leer los movimientos de su oponente ataques sorpresa sean normales o poderes sobrenaturales es el sexto sentido que kamijou touma desarrollo ,

Luego de correr y tomar varios desvíos y perder al grupo de juicio ,kamijou se dio cuenta de que estaba al frente del restaurante josephs y estaba retrasado diez minutos ,se apresuro y entro.

Una de las camareras se acerco a el

-usted es kamijou touma

-si por que lo pregunta

-la persona de la reservación, me pedio que lo guié

-entiendo

Kamijou touma camino hacia una cierta mesa , había una hermosa chica rubia con uniforme de la prestigiosa escuela tokiwadai ,tenia un buen tamaño de busto ,de cabello rubio ,una piel blanco como la porcelana , usaba medias y guantes blancos con encajes y tenia las pupilas de sus ojosen forma de estrellas ,por alguna razón touma los encontró lindos.

- llegas tarde ,bueno solo pasaron 10 minutos eso es un record en ti

- jaaj es que metí en algunos problemas jajja …veras

- no hace falta creo

- ah ?

- dije que te creo

- ok entonces puedo sentarme

- claro

- vas a pedir

- ya lo hice pedí el menú para dos con te ,pasteles y galletas

- bien ,entonces para que me llamo esto ,,shokohou-san verdad usted fue la que me ayudo en los jardines

- mm,,..(que pasa con esa actitud realmente esta todavía enojado conmigo ,me esta haciendo la ley de hielo ,me esta tratando como una desconocida a propósito ,duele duele mucho … no voy a hacer las paces quiero volver a recuperarlo ,quiero volver a estar con el)-

- que pasa shokohuo-san

- antes ..quiero …quiero…yo..

- que sucede

- quiero que dejes de tratarme como una extraña touma-kun

- disculpa shokohuo-san no sabia que te molestaba es decir es la segunda vez que nos vemos y pensé que….

- BASTA ..por que me tratas así sabes como me siento sabes lo que…lo que me duele que me trates así cometí un error y lo reconozco pero no es motivo para que me trates de esa forma duele mucho ..duele mucho sabes nunca pensé que seria una persona resentida (sus ojos empezaron a ponerse llorosos )

En josephs al mismo tiempo.

konori,shirai,uiharu,saten y misaka que se había integrado al grupo habían entrado al restaurante que por alguna razón solo estaba la mitad lleno ,le preguntaron a la camarera que les dijo que la otra sección había sido rentada por una pareja .

-mo no puedo creer que alguien allá reservado la mitad del restaurante y no podemos comer esto paradas como si fuera comida rápida que hacemos y por que se ven tan decaídas

-onee-sama por que no te sorprende, la historia de cómo ese simio nos evadió con tanta facilidad ni siquiera konori-sempai pudo seguirlo por los callejones con su habilidad de clarividencia

-así es misaka-san según los registro el es un nivel 0 como alguien puede esquivar los ataques de un tele transportador y ataques sorpresa

-es cierto incluso yo que soy un nivel 0 se que eso va mas allá de lo normal

-bueno lo e visto hacer cosas muchos mas espectaculares o locas que no me creerían si se las contara, pero no hablemos de ese idiota ahora, o ya se entremos igual.

-pero onee-sama esta reservado

-vamos por que una pareja necesitaría reservar la mitad de un restaurante para ellos solos , si preguntan podemos decir que ustedes como miembros de juicio ,se aseguraran de que no hagan nada inmoral

-buena idea como se separaría de mi onee-sama

Al entrar dejaron sus cosas en una de las mesas y vieron a lo lejos la pareja ,las chicas se sorprendieron pero de formas distintas, misaka quería saltar y gritar que demonios hacia ese idiota con la mental out ,su rival mas odiada y por otro lado las demás chicas ir a por el como miembros de juicio por haberse escapado de ellas y evitar el arresto pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir o hacer algo los gritos de la mental out pararon las acciones de todos ,como que era algo que no debía se interrumpido hasta que terminaran de hablar

Con touma y misaki :

- BASTA ..por que me tratas así sabes como me siento sabes lo que…lo que me duele que me trates así cometí un error y lo reconozco pero no es motivo para que me trates de esa forma duele mucho ..duele mucho sabes nunca pensé que serias una persona resentida (sus ojos empezaron a ponerse llorosos )

- Espera shokohou-san de que hablas

- ves i sigues actuando como…como si no me conocieras en lo absoluto cuando te volviste orgulloso para tratarme de esa forma ,sabes cuanto te e extrañado por favor ,,,ya no ya no ,ya no me trates como una desconocida perdóname ,por favor pero ya no puedo duele mucho

- Shokohou –san yo esto no es que te trate como una desconocida por que quiera es que (touma había oído que ellos estaban solos en este lado del restaurante y no quería verla triste y llorar mas pero esta era su regla de oro ,el jamás le había confesado esto a nadie ,pero no podía soportar ver a la rubia de esta forma ,el iba a decirlo iba a quebrar su regla de oro su propio tabú )

- Entonces por que ,por que me tratas como si no me conocieras como si jamás me hubieras visto ,acaso soy tan insignificante para ti

- No es que te este fingiendo ,es que enserio no se quien eres shokohuo-san ,fue por que yo sufrí un accidente

- Eeehh un accidente, espera no entiendo, que clase de accidente que tiene que ver esto con que no sepas quien soy o no me recuerdes.

- Es por que yo perdí la memoria

- …..

- Shokohou-san ?

- …

- Estas bien

- Cuando

- Cuando que shokohuo-san

- Cuando perdiste la memoria ,cuando olvidaste todo touma

La rubia lo agarro de los hombros casi sacudiéndolo desesperadamente con las lagrimas fluyéndole como una niña pequeña al no recibir nada para navidad.

-no tengo ningún recuerdo antes del 29 de julio de este el año lo siento

-no no puede ser tiene que ser mentira , espera yo soy la telépata mas fuerte de ciudad academia si , yo puedo ayudarte la amnesia es cuando la memoria guarda sus recuerdos o los olvida de la memoria principal ,si extraigo esos recuerdos tal vez podrías recuperar la memoria

-lo siento pero eso es imposible

-por que lo dices, si puedo ayudarte claro que lo voy a ser, tu me lo enseñaste no necesito una razón para ayudar a alguien

-no es eso, perdida de memoria es solo una forma de decirlo en realidad mi memoria fue destruida, todas mis células cerebrales físicamente estallaron el doctor dijo que jamás podría recuperar esos recuerdos no importa lo que hiciera.

-no puede ser …alguien mas sabe de esto.

- eres a la primera persona que se lo digo decidí ocultarlo y llevar una vida normal ,sin que nadie lo supiera.

- Por que ,por que no dijiste nada!

- Por que mis primeros recuerdos son de mi mismo despertando en un hospital ,no sabia quien era ,donde estaba o que era ese lugar, ni siquiera sabia mi propio nombre pero había una chica con ropa de monja que no paraba de llorar ,al parecer la conocía ase poco y la había salvado pensé que si ella se había puesto triste como se podrían los demás si lo sabían ,así que decidí ocultarlo y fingir que nada había pasado ,lo siento

Misaki se quedo en silencio la camarera entro por la otra puerta dejo el te, pasteles y galletas y se fue.

Mientras tanto con misaka y las demás.

Todas estaban atentas a la historia de esos dos ,no era una discusión que se viera a diario pero sin duda la mas impacta era la railgun misaka mikoto

-el no recuerda ,el olvido todo

-onee-sama?

-Misaka-san ?

Misaka estaba completamente helada sentía que no podía moverse y entonces recordó algo ese idiota le dio la mayor pista a ella ,cuando se lo encontró en la maquina expendedora ella lo saludo cuantas veces le había dicho su nombre 1 ,5,10 veces pero el siempre la llamaba biribiri pero esta ves el solamente dijo ( y tu quien eres) ,ella paso por alto la pista mas obvia ,pero había algo que le inquietaba mas ,si realmente perdió la memoria el 29 de julio ,entonces este chico peleo contra accelerator y salvo a las sisters por una completa desconocida .por alguna razón sus ojos se pusieron llorosos ,pero la platica de esos dos aun no había terminado .

Con misaki y touma :

-Shokuhou-san , as estado callada un buen rato puedo preguntarte algo

-que es touma-kun puedo llamarte así o te molesta que una extraña te llame de esa forma

-lo lamento, herí gravemente tus sentimientos ,no me molestas solo quiero saber una cosa

- que es?

-que tipo de relación teníamos antes de que perdiera la memoria, es decir parase que éramos bastante cercanos

-amigos de la infancia

-ya veo

- y novios

-…

-touma-kun ?

-eso es imposible

-a que quieres decir

-es imposible que yo kamijou touma la encarnación de la desgracia en persona allá tenido una novia tan linda ,no podría tener tanta suerte

Por alguna razón ahora misaki volvió a bajar la cabeza pero esta vez no era de tristeza sino que estaba roja como un tomate ,luego touma se dio cuenta de lo que dijo e igual se puso rojo de vergüenza .sin embargo misaki se recuperaba rápido de esa sensación.

-no no estoy mintiendo , éramos amigo de la infancia y empezamos a salir hace un año ,tuvimos una peleas y nos alejamos

-enserio y tienes algo de nosotros

-tengo algunas fotos

Misaki se sentó al lado de touma y abrió su celular ,y efectivamente habían fotos de ellos ,abrazados, besándose ,en un parque de diversiones ,en la plaza celebrando un cumpleaños y varias mas .

-vaya no puedo creerlo, por que no tengo esas fotos

-las tienes en tu carpeta de documentos ,dijiste que si tu amigos sabias que tenias novia te iban a matar o algo así. mira préstame tu teléfono ,.. vez aquí están

- o tienes razón aquí están todas las fotos que me mostraste de echo estoy revisando el registro de mensajes de texto de la memoria y los mensajes que nos mandábamos si éramos novios

-vez lo que te decía

- o encontre una carpeta dice misaki-chan fotos especiales

- awwaaw escucha touma-kun jamás veas esa carpeta en publico o fuera de tu habitación y asegúrate estar com..com..pletamente solo entendiste.

-s..iii

-bueno entonces supongo que tienes preguntas puedes llamarme misaki por favor

-si bueno misaki como fue que nos alejamos dijiste que no terminamos pero que nos habíamos peleado o algo así .

- te molestaste conmigo por que abuse de mi poder , lo lamento touma quiero pedirte disculpas y que volviéramos pero tu olvidaste todos, no puedo obligarte a estar conmigo por que olvidaste todo, estaría mal de mi parte obligarte a estar con alguien que no amas verdad

-misaki ….yo

-esta bien nunca dije que me rindiera, asi que escucha voy a volver a ganarme tu corazón, una vez mas are que te vuelvas a enamorar por mi por que shoukohou misaki va con todo nuevamente

La rubia se levanto de la silla y hizo su tradicional pode en forma de la paz pero de lado mientras cerraba su ojo y sacaba su legua como la heroína de un anime moe

- entonces lo estaré esperando entonces nos vemos, tu me contaste todo así que yo igual debería hacerlo pero no acá juntémonos mañana que te parece ya tenias mi numero así que solo acordemos el lugar después .

- bien entonces adiós , no vemos touma-kun

- adiós misaki

- ah touma-kun

- si dime ahhh

misaki le dio un beso en la mejilla a touma ,este se sonrojo como un tomate, la rubia puso su dedo presionando el corazón de touma ,mientras le dio una enorme sonrisa .

- te dije que voy a ir por todo para volver a ganarme tu corazón ,desde ahora, adiós

- adiós misaki

Ambos abandonaron el restaurante y tomaron caminos separados.

Misaka y las demás:

-no esperaba este tipo de platicas del simio y la reina

-realmente senos olvido ir a interrogarlo como jefa de la rama de juicio me siento un poco avergonzada por dejarme llevar

-saten-san no te pareció como una novela o un reencuentro romántico

-pues si bastante ,que dices misaka-san ,misaka-san ?

-no me interesa me largo

-onee-sama ?

-espera misaka-san

Misaka se había ido utilizando el magnetismo por los edificios mientras la charla de ese idiota y la mental out seguía en su cabeza ,eran demasiadas cosas para una sola noche y el corazón de la railgun se sentía demasiado pensado y fatigado para pensar con claridad por alguna razón sus lagrimas fluían y ver al idiota y a shokohou juntos le producía una cólera tremenda ella entro en su dormitorio simplemente se recostó y decidió dormir mañana cuando viera a la reina ella quería dejar unas cosas bien en claro.

Con touma:

Llegando a su departamento touma no podía creer el día que había tenido, simplemente apago las luz y se acostó en su cama ,index llegaría en dos semanas después de kamijou touma desafió y peleo contra todo el mundo neccesarius no confiaba en el para ser su guardián pero llegaron a un acuerdo y en dos semanas ella volvería.

Touma no podía dormir y recordó la carpeta que misaki le dijo que jamás viera si no estaba completamente solo en un lugar cerrado , abrió su teléfono lo que vio casi le provoco una hemorragia nasal ,habían 130 fotos de misaki haciendo cosplay con trajes eróticos y sexys cada uno con un mensaje para el ,desde enfermeras ,traje de baño escolar ,gatita sexy con oreja y colas y muchas ,como el tipo onee-san de echo todos eran fetiches que tenia touma

-oye no me digas que yo obligaba o le pedía a mi novia que utilizara este tipo de trajes, bueno tal vez solo porsiacaso deba hacer una copia de seguridad no ..ah.

Después touma cerró su teléfono y se durmió preparado para su siguiente día

Al día siguiente

Kamijou touma estaba recostado en la mesa de su escritorio, las clases de la mañana tenían un pequeño receso antes de la siguiente hora ,sus dos amigo vieron a touma ,con la cabeza hundida en el escritorio así que decidieron preguntar que le ocurría al tercer miembro de la fuerza delta .

-que te ocurre kami-yan ,no has estado atento en clases nya

-así es pareces perdido completamente en tus pensamientos, no me digas que estas planeando agregar nuevas integrantes a su harem

Kamijou touma que estaba medio dormido todavía tenia en mente las 130 fotos de misaki ,haciendo cosplay con trajes sexys solo para el o para su yo pre amnesia , así que estaba completamente sumido sus pensamientos en eso pero también había reflexionado de la relación que había tenido con la rubia y como el sin saberlo había herido sus sentimientos ,aunque esta le dijo que se esforzaría para volver a ganarse su corazón , pero touma no iba a discutir este tema con los miembros de la fuerza delta y dijo lo primero que pensó .

-estaba confundido si una chica que usa un traje de sirvienta o de camarera ,se vería linda con orejas y cola de gatos y unos lentes de marco grande , pero me doy cuenta de que el traje en si no es tan importante como los accesorios.

Cuando termino de decir eso tsuchimikado ,le dio un gran puñetazo, derribándolo de su silla .

-que demonios te pasa tsuchimikado!

-nunca te atrevas a comparar una simple camarera con todos los beneficios que trae una maid kami-yan es una ofensa para los amantes de las maids nya

-pero tsuchimikado kami-yan tiene razón , el traje no es importante si no el accesorio que haría destacarlo y si la camarera trabaja en un café maid seria básicamente lo mismo

-ahora tu aogami , no puedes compara la delicadeza de una chica maid con una imitación que trabaja media turno , al igual que ponerles gafas de marco negro ,las gafas de cristal son mejores por que desprende elegancia ,maldito chico con fetiche de onee-san

Ahora kamijou se levanto y conecto un fuerte gancho al estomago de tsuchimikado

-me gustan las onee-san por que soy hijo unico ,a diferencia de ti sargento siscon

- y tu hermana no es una maid oficial, solo esta en entrenamiento

- asi pues konoe-sensei por su edad legalmente queda fuera del termino loli aogami nya

- maldito seas tsuchimikado, nadie se mete con konoe-sensei vas haber

De esa forma la fuerza delta comenzó su brutal carnicería de golpes que era normal en el salón , si tuviéramos que definirlo muchos chicos se dividirían en quien apoyan a tsuchimikado ,aogami y kamijou . Pero por mas que estaban de acuerdo con algunos de los tres no tenían el valor de hablar sobre sus preferencias de mujer tan abiertamente como lo hacen estos 3 para no quedar como unos pervertidos frente a las chicas de la clase ,por otro lado las chicas tomaban apunte de las preferencias de touma para poder crear alguna oportunidad con el .

El segundo motivo era una chica de pechos grandes y amplia frente que ,se acercaba a ellos a pasos de terror , aogami pierce alguna vez fue considerado alguien fuerte al mismo nivel que misaka mikoto por kamijou pre amnesia ,tsuchimikado era una mago maestro del omiyou y sper entrenado en armas e estilos marciales para matar y kamijou tambien era un maestro del combate y heroe que habia derrotado a spers de nivel 5 , salvado al mundo ,pelear contra santos, Ángeles y una diosa y contra el mundo entero . Sin embargo nada de eso serviría contra la ira de fukyose.

-ustedes trío idiotas deténgase ahora mismo

Conecto dos ganchos al estomago de aogami y tsuchimikado dejándolos fuera de combate y una patada la entre pierna de kamijou rematando con un cabezazo mientras arrojaba a los otro idiotas al piso ,y así estos tres guerreros fueron derrotados por su talo de Aquiles ,la chica muro de hierro .

Después de las clases touma saco su teléfono y tenia un mensaje de misaki ,el mensaje decía que podrían juntarse en el parque que estaba camino a la preparatoria de kamijou , la rubia le pidió que no almorzara nada y fuera simplemente en la hora de descanso .touma cerro su teléfono ,todavía faltaba para la hora acordada.

En las aulas de clases de tokiwadai .

Terminando la primera hora de la mañana misaki envió el mensaje a touma , después de todo ella dijo que se volvería a ganar su corazón y hacer que se vuelva a enamorar de ella , misaki tenia una gran arma la experiencia ,ella había conseguido llegar a su corazón una vez ,sabia que podía ser un idiota denso pero ella sabia como cortar a través de esa gruesa capa de densidad y llegar a el ,por lo tanto se levanto temprano y hizo sus preparativos para su cita pero sus pensamientos fueron contados por cierto electromaster que tenia clases en la misma asignatura que ella .

-oye shokohou ,quieres dejar de sonreír como una tonta mientras miras tu teléfono .

- aa que mala misaka-san que no te enseñaron modales aquí

-déjate de bromas quiero hablar contigo

-pues eso es raro que asuntos tendrías conmigo, no me digas que tal vez quieres unirte a mi camarilla

-ni en un millón de años ,solo quiero aclarar una cosas con bueno.. sobre.. ese idiota

- ese idiota , lo siento misaka-san pero si no me especificas no puedo entender de lo que hablas

-no te hagas la tonta lo oí todo ayer en el restaurante ,se todo también ,lo de su perdida de memoria pero aun así no se si estas diciendo la verdad o estas aprovechándote de la situación.

-pues no se como me aprovecharía de la situación

-por que eres una maldita manipuladora que no tiene en escrúpulos en controlar a la gente para obtener lo que quiere o los que están a su favor ,solo quieres a ese idiota que seguramente jamás haz visto, solo eres una interesada en su poder, y no me extrañaría de ti o lo ases para fastidiarme me has odiado del primer día en que llegue a ti por que eres …

Con fuerte golpe seco se escucho ,misaki le dio una fuerte bofetada a la railgun al punto que la palma de su mano quedo marcada en la cara de misaka .

-puedes decir lo que quieras no me importa ,pero no hables mal de touma-kun frente de mi o de lo que siento por es falso, si no la próxima vez será un puñetazo ,si lo admito te odio pero tengo mis motivos para odiarte no solo un simple capricho.

-no se si lo que me dices es cierto pero ese idiota ,ya no es el idiota que conocías alguna vez si es verdad que lo conociste , no sabes lo que a pasado todos sus campos de batallas ,las veces donde casi murió los enemigos fuertes que a enfrentado incluso yo recién me pude acercar a su campo de batallas pero cuando tiene un ideal es capaz de abandonar a todos sus aliados por ese ideal el es…..

-mmm ya veo en otras palabras te gusta verdad

- haaaa? Como llegaste a esa conclusión tan entupida a mi no me gusta ese idiotaaa,solo quiero que no lo manipules el no se merece que..

-déjame decirte una cosa misaka-san ,puede que conozcas a su actual yo, puede que te hallas forzado camino en su campo de batalla ,y probablemente han pasado cosas que ni siquiera yo puedo imaginar ,pero déjame decirte algo. tu que sabes lo que el quiere ,crees que le gusta pelear ,sabes sus fantasmas y traumas del pasado de lo que el sufrió ,que es lo gusta hacer ,alguna vez dejaste de mirar al héroe que ayuda a todos y simplemente intentar conocer a la persona conocida como kamijou touma , y no al héroe que viene en la ayuda de los demás .

-….

-pues disculpa misaka-san ,pero ya es la hora de almuerzo y tengo un compromiso

Con esas palabras misaki se dirigió con una pequeña cesta al parque donde había acordado su cita

Nota: bueno hasta aquí llegare creo que uno de los caps de algún fics mas largos que he escrito nos vemos .


	2. Chapter 2

**Una cita y revelaciones :**

Después de terminar la clases de la mañana, kamijou touma se disponía a salir de su salón para dirigirse al parque donde había acordado juntarse con misaki, pero su mala suerte no le permitiría llegar de una manera fácil a dicho lugar.

Al momento de salir del salón sintió que alguien lo agarro con una fuerza brutal por el hombro por alguna razón el sintió un aura asesina , se dio vuelta y lo que vio fue a su maestra yosmikawa aiho .

-oye no se te estará olvidando lo que paso ayer verdad

-ajajaj pues veras sensei surgieron ciertas complicaciones

-kamijou-san saltarse las clases se considera una grabe falta, no solo eso si no que vi las grabaciones en el registro de base de datos de juicio

-de que habla sensei (por alguna razón touma sentía que esto terminaría de mala manera)

-me refiero que para ser un nivel 0 tienes una habilidades increíbles en resistencia física , y esquivaste ataques de un teletrasportador , dime has pensado en unirte a juicio

-ni en un millón de años

- a por que no creo que encajarías perfectamente, hoy que eres del tipo de chico que se mete en problemas por ayudar a los demás sin esperar nada a cambio ,creo que encajarías perfectamente.

-lo siento me niego ,ellos asen las cosas de una manera y yo de otra ,además tengo muy poco tiempo libre

-poco tiempo ,pero si no estas en ningún club de la escuela

-(intente vivir peleando contra magos, santos, angeles una diosa, spers y un intento de asesinato por semana por alguna cabala mágica y luego me dice si le queda tiempo) pues hago varias cosas

-y que te parece el club de atletismo se nota que eres un buen atleta

-(a maldición esto no se va a terminar necesito un plan para escapar piensa kamijou touma ,si pude infiltrarme en las bases enemigas de Rusia en la tercera guerra mundial ,puedo salir de aquí solo necesito un señuelo ) ho sensei mire koneo-sensei trae un boleto de descuento para un bar. de todo lo que pueda beber

- oe konoe no vallas sola sin ….a oye konoe no esta hay …..eee se fue

Así fue como kamijou touma escapo hasta llegar al parque vio a misaki sentada con una canasta en una banca ,decidió acercarse a saludar

-hoo misaki

-moo toma-kun llegas tarde , incluso tu viejo o nuevo yo, jamás vas a cambiar ese habito

-lo lamento

-esta bien ven sentémoslos en el pasto ,traje una manta

Misaki saco una manta y la tendió en el pasto del parque, ambos procedieron a sentarse ,misaki saco de su canasta un par de bentos hechos a mano y empezaron a comer.

-misaki esto esta delicioso

-gracias

Misaki tenia una gran arma a su favor sabia como atacar a touma directamente y como llegar a el, sabia lo que le gustaba hacer, lo que no, como se comportaba cuando alguien hacia determinada acción, asi que era hora de atacar sus puntos débiles para volver a ganarse su corazón.

Después de comer misaki le hizo un gesto a touma que se mantuviera de espalda sentado, touma le hizo caso y misaki agarro por los hombros y lo empujo hacia atrás suavemente haciendo que la cabeza de el cayera en su regazo ,

- ahhhh misaki quee..esto

-esta bien solo relájate

Dijo la rubia mientras acariciaba la cabeza de touma ,como si fuera un niño pequeño ,touma estaba completamente rojo ,pero no fue todo misaki saco una bolsa con galletas caseras y empezó alimentarlo como un hermana mayor preocupado por su hermano pequeño. Mientras con su otra mano seguía acariciando la cabeza de touma.

Kamijou touma estaba completamente rojo y avergonzado, pero no paro hay misaki saco una pequeña caja de platico, adentro habían palillos con algodón

-etoo misaki quee estoo

-esta bien solo relájate ne( mo se ve tan lindo cuando se avergüenza me pregunto si soy la única que ha visto esa cara)

Misaki giro suavemente la cabeza de touma y empezó a limpiar su oreja mientras este descansaba su cabeza en su regazo y estaba completamente rojo.

Lo que misaki estaba haciendo no era nada del otro mundo, estaba atacando las debilidades de touma, en otras palabras su preferencia por las chicas del tipo onee-san, misaki era conciente que ella tenia un buen cuerpo que cae en esa categoría ,pero otra cosa era actuar como una onee-san preocupada de su hermano pequeño .

Ella sabia que muchas chicas intentaron llegar a el, pero sin éxito por que no lo conocían como persona a diferencia de misaki que lo conocía desde la infancia y sabia flanquear sus puntos débiles.

- ne misaki ,recuerdas que te dije que te iba a contar todo en lo que me había estado metido

-pues si me gustaría saber ,pero hay una forma mas rápida de saberlo

-como

-déjame ver tus recuerdos

-pero mi mano derecha

-esta bien puedo ver tus recuerdos, y dejar mensaje grabados mientras haga una conexión directa de contacto y mantenga la bioelectricidad solo en la zona de tu cerebro

-creí que los telépatas no me afectaban

-larga distancia no y controlarte es imposible, pero puedo ver tus recuerdos y dejarte un mensaje

-ok no hay problema eso ahorraría muchas explicaciones

Misaki se saco su guante y lo puso su mano en la frente de touma,una oleada de recuerdos empezaron a llegar a ella a toda velocidad , el chico despertando en un hospital sin saber quien era solo para que el doctor le digiera que había perdido la memoria, que la magia era real , salvando a una chica con traje de miko y la pelea con un alquimista que le corto el brazo y como esa cosa salio del brazo de touma y como hizo pedazos a su enemigo, el incidente de las sister y su victoria contra el 1# , los incidentes del angel fall donde un asesino casi lo mata y tubo que pelear contra su mejor amigo que asumió el papel de villano para salvarlo, el incidente en el primer día de clases en el centro comercial subterráneo ,como se armo de valor para enfrentarse a 200 monjas armada de los católicos romanos para salvar a una chica condena a muerte , como salvo la vida del shirai kuroko ,los incidentes del dadahasei tanto de cómo salvo a misaka de alcanzar el nivel 6 y morir mientras peleaba en equipo codo a codo con el 7# , y la pela contra la mercenaria oriana thompson ,su viaje a Italia donde atacaron una flota enemiga y como salvo a varias ciudades de ser destruida cuando el obispo biaggo buzóni entro en la locura por fallar su plan , como fue obligado a ser la cita de misaka mikoto en un juego de castigo y como había peleado contra vento del frente una poderosa maga del asiento derecho divino de dios ,como salvo a la madre de la railgun ,también su misión de infiltración en Francia con su mejor amigo para terminar luchando con terra de la izquierda, como una chica se convirtió en su protector para terminar peleando contra otro miembro del asiento acqua de la retaguardia, como touma casi murió en sus manos pero este le dio un plazo de un día por su valor , y como este varios aliados lo pudieron vencer ,también vio el golpe de estado de Inglaterra y como touma lo detuvo ,la tercera guerra mundial la dejo completamente impactada sobre todo el final cuando tour había decidido sacrificarse llevándose la fortaleza flotante enemiga a la tumba junto con el arcángel Gabriel a las profundidades del océano ártico solo para ser sacado del mar por una chica llamada leviana birway ,vio como salvo la vida de una niña que el 1# y el nivel 0 que quiso matar a la madre de la railgun estaban protegiendo ,como salvo a ciudad academia de la era del hielo, como salvo Hawai , la masacre y destrucción de baggae city, los incidentes en el isharasai ,también el proyecto agite halion ,como su viaje a Tokio para derrotar a líder de los enemigo una diosa, vio como la diosa había destruido el mundo y torturado a touma a tal punto de romper su mente de formas de cualquier humano habría caído en la locura total.

Como este se armo de valor y enfrentarse a la diosa en una batalla de niveles sumamente altos y como la convenció, luego vio como finalmente decidió enfrentarse solo contra todo el mundo para salvar a dicha diosa y como hace unas semanas se habían vuelto a topar con ella

-misaki te encuentras bien

-touma-kun quiero que me prometas algo

-dime

-se que no puedo detenerte , ya estas demasiado metido con estos enemigos que tienes y aunque lo dejaras ellos seguirían detrás de ti así que prométeme una cosa

-que es misaki

-solo asegúrate de volver con vida

-lo prometo

Con esa charla terminada ambos volvieron a sus respectivas escuelas, touma al entrar volvió a sentarse ,solo para recordar ,que tenia clases de biología mientras corría a toda velocidad al laboratorio se topo con su mas viejo rival y mayor enemigo ,no era accelerator ,ni fiamma de la derecha, ni un santo ,tampoco un ángel u otro dios , este era el Némesis jurado para el hombre que desafió a la humanidad y gano ,una pelota de tenis

Así es el gran rival que kamijou touma jamás a podido vencer ,actualmente el marcador e es sus duelos pero esta vez el no perdería , por primera vez se le ocurrió hacer algo que no había echo tomo la pelota con la mano y lanzo lejos ,pero su mala suerte no le concedería la victoria ,la pelota choco con la tapa de un contenedor de basura que esta al revés haciendo que la tapa de esta caiga asía atrás aplastando el vidrió frontal del auto de un maestro.

- haa por favor ….fukodaaa

Pelota de tenis 2 kamijou touma 0

Kamijou, se fue al salón de biología aparentando que nada había pasado, y esperando que su mala suerte no siguiera actuando pero al parecer esta no quería darle tregua

Su profesora les dijo que debían hacer grupos d diseccionar una rana para estudiar el metabolismo de un cuerpo y como los campos de aim no afectan a los animales. Para su mala suerte sus compañeros eran los otros 2 miembros de la fuerza delta aogami pierce y tsuchimikado motoharu y la otra persona era sako itsumi un compañero de clases normal que tubo la desgracia de tener que hacer grupo con el trío idiota.

Aunque pareciera sumamente raro estaban trabajando bien incluso ellos podían ponerse serios cuando la situación lo ameritaba pero la mala suerte de kamijou touma destruiría esa armonía muy pronto.

Mientras touma cortaba con el bisturí accidentalmente si hizo un pequeño corte en uno de sus dedos de la mano izquierda , movió su mano de un lado a otro haciendo que las pequeñas gotas de sangre salpicaran y una de ellas cayo en a boca de itsumi

-agh me trague tu sangre kamijou ten cuidado

-si lo sien…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y dos hermosas niñas de la otra clase entraron y caminaron hasta la mesa donde ellos estaban sentados , mienta todos miraban a kamijou touma con odio por alguna razón pero las dos bellezas sorprendieron a todos con sus comentarios

-itsumi-kun por favor acepta nuestro sentimientos y escoge a una de nosotras

-aaa como ?

Las chicas salieron corriendo avergonzadas después de la confesión y reino el silencio hasta que tsuchimikado hablo.

-viste eso aogami nya en el momento que itsumi se trago la sangre de kami-yan

-si dos chicas se le confesaron eso quiere decir que la enfermedad de kami-yan se puede transmitir bebiendo su sangre o comiendo su carne

-que clase de estupidez es esa !

Touma miro y todos los chicos de su clase se empezaron a acercarse a el con un bisturí cada uno

-donde esta fukyose cuando se le necesita

-ella esta en una junta del consejo, asi que no te preocupes ahora déjanos beber un poco de tu sangre

-vamos kami-yan ven

-aaa FUKODAAA!

Touma salio corriendo nuevamente de su escuela para evitar ser devorado por la clase caníbal, los perdió con suma facilidad por los callejones que prácticamente se los sabia de memoria al huir de personas cuando se mete en problemas. Llego a un parque del distrito 5

- uff pensé que iba a morir o ser devorado vivo

Touma se disponía a marcharse a casa cuando de repente su cuerpo se tenso sintió una leve vibración en la tierra automáticamente salto hacia atrás solo para ver una estaca de piedra emerger del suelo luego sentía la presencia de peligro a ambos lados por lo cual volvió a alejarse . Todo esto era debido a su precognición habilidad que desarrollan los maestros del combate. Se puso en guardia.

-oh vaya vaya es difícil atacarte con la guardia baja

-quien eres

-un mercenario mágico pero eso no importa lo importante es que vine a matarte

-enserio vaya que sorpresa

-pues no te ves bastante sorprendió cuando estoy apunto de matarte

-estoy acostumbrado tengo un intento de asesinato a la semana

-entonces eso lo hace mas fácil bien hora de acabar esto..

El mago salio disparado hacia kamijou este lo esquivo y conecto un puño limpio al mentón del mago, este murmuro unas palabras y varias estacas de piedra salieron disparadas hacia cielo para luego caer como una lluvia de flechas . kamijou combinando sus reflejos con su precognición logro esquivar la gran lluvia de estacas ,el mago se preparaba para repetir el mismo proceso no dándole tiempo a kamijou de acortar distancia.

-bien eres rápido veamos que pasa con esto , la materia del hijo de dios arrastrara lo que alguna vez dejo

Una gran masa de tierra se levanto de izquierda a derecha mientras las estacas de tierra venían cayendo del cielo ,si esquivabas las estacas seria aplastado por esas dos grandes masas de tierra que se iban cerrando ,sin se alejaba y cancela las masas de tierra moriría atravesado por las estacas ,así que kamijou touma tomo una decisión ,creo distancia y tomo la masa de tierra que venia por su izquierda uso una de las habilidades que aprendió con su imagine breaker y esta es desviar levanto la masa en un Angulo de 45 grados haciendo que esta se estrelle con la otra y creando una barrera que lo protegieron de las estacas frontales, rápidamente corrió a toda velocidad contra el mago

-tch ..no espere eso maldición

-vas a ver

Kamijou acorto la distancia y clavo una serie de golpes jabs el mago intento seguir su juego de pies y lanzo un puñetazo a la cabeza de kamijou rozándole la oreja del lado derecho pero el mago no fallo lo hizo apropósito .kamijou se agacho rápidamente solo para ver como el brazo del mago se recogía sobre su cabeza donde el codo debía haberle golpeado.

Kamijou conocía esa técnica de su primera pelea con tsuchimikado , desviar el puño apropósito y luego impactar el codo contra la nunca para causar gran daño a tu oponente .

Kamijou aprovecho que estaba agachado para levantarse con impulso y conectar un fuerte opper cout al mentón y luego clavar un gran puño a la boca del estomago.

El mago se tambaleo pero tenía que matar a su objetivo.

-jaja bien me estoy hartando, madre tierra dame tu fuerza para aplastar a mi enemigo

Varias estacas salieron detrás del mago mientras este era envuelto en una especie de armadura de piedra. kamijou se preparo para continuar la pelea .

Mientras en tokiwaday

Misaki estaba en su habitación muy feliz por el avance que había logrado con touma no importa si perdió toda su memoria . Seguía siendo el mismo pero había algo que ella no se podía sacarse de la mente ,y era todo lo que vio sus enemigos y batallas ella había recibido unas semanas atrás un mensaje a su teléfono donde le especificaban que todos los niveles 5 debían moverse para matar a kamijou touma y una tal othinus .

Misaki pensó en el momento que era un broma ,tal vez podía ser seria ella trabaja directamente para un alguien de la mesa directiva pero al ver todos sus recuerdos ella quedo sumamente en shock , ella decidió ayudarle en lo que pudiera ,toda su cadena de pensamientos se rompió cuando alguien toco la puerta.

-pase

-mi reina lamento la molestia pero un hombre la busca

-de que se trata

-tiene un negocio que seria beneficioso para su camarilla

-bien iré

Misaki es un chica que se adapta a las situaciones de echo las pocas personas que han visto su verdadera personalidad solo a sido touma ,cuando se trata de un negocio ella es fría , calculadora y astuta .

-usted es shokuhou-san verdad

-así es y usted ,que pasa con esa ropa enserio eres algún loco religioso o algo así

-usted debería contenerse de hacer comentarios innecesarios

-ohh y que podrías de ofrecer de interesa mi y mi camarilla

-disculpa cual era tu nombre

-shokohou misaki por qu..e..ten…go sue..ño der..repete….

-bien eso fue fácil usando el hechizo diré mi nombre y dormiré con el toten de aluz

el hombre tomo a la chica en sus brazos y se marcho, la camarilla de shoukohou se había desaparecido de antes que empezaron a hablar el hombre utilizo runas de dispersión para alejar a la gente y con eso mismo facilito su salida .

Devuelta con touma

Touma estaba perdiendo la paciencia no es que estuviera agotado ,el tenia una increíble resistencia física solo que el combate estaba estancando, el hombre no podía impactar a touma con el peso de su armadura y no importa cuantas veces la destruyera esta se volvía a regenerar .

Touma se calmo e intento pensar si no esta batalla se alargaría toda la noche , tenia que haber algo que le suministrara mana continuamente touma busco algo , y vio las estacas que estaban atrás ,cual era su propósito si no atacaban y no defendían como un circulo mágico eso era lo descubrió, eso es el que le suministra el mana continuamente.

Kamijou corrió a toda velocidad contra su oponente.

-es inútil solo esperare a que te agotes incluso si me lleva toda la noche o días

-ahhhhhhhhhhhh

Kamijou paso por el lado ,el mago se dio cuenta de su intención ,no podía seguirlo la armadura lo hacia mas lento ,kamijou destruyo las estacas .la armadura del mago se cayo a pedazos luego el mago intento crear pequeños golens pero se demoraron demasiado en formarse y kamijou ya estaba enfrente de el ,conecto un puñetazo asesino al estomago del mago y luego a su cara. el mago cayo, sin embargo kamijou no uso la suficiente fuerza para noquearlo ,se puso sobre el y realizo una llave de sumisión procurando mantener el agarre con su mano derecha

-quien eres y que quieres de mi

-soy james arche somos de la cabala mágica shadowfall de Inglaterra

-por que el ataque

-no somos solo ingleses. si no que algunos rezagados de los católicos y magos rusos que te quieren muerto , por lo ocurrido por batallas pasada, bueno yo acabo de cumplir mi parte del plan

-espera que dijiste, parte de que ?quieres decir ¡!

-no solo quieren matarte quieren verte sufrir por eso van a atacar a una persona cercana tuya o torturarla , quien sabe puedes recibir después en tu casa un dedo un pie jajaj.

-que dijiste maldito a quien a quien ¡!

Kamijou empezó a hacer más fuerte su agarre

-esa chica que a estado estos últimos días contigo

-no puede ser ella, porque tu dime donde esta

-déjalo kami-yan el no va hablar mas

Kamijou touma se volteo y vio a su amigo tsuchimikado

-tsuhimikado tengo un favor que pedirte

-de que se trata

-podrías usar magia recuerdo que tu matriz de adivinación podía rastrear cualquier tipo de hechizo con coordenadas exactas

Tsuchimikado miro a su amigo ,el tenia una regla no usar magia ,excepto en un caso de vida o muerte ,pero el tenia una deuda con kamijou touma desde los incidentes de agite halion aparte era una de las pocas persona que podía llamar un amigo.

-esta bien

Por las calles de ciudad academia

Kamijou corría a toda velocidad sabia la ubicación ,debía apurarse ,kamijou touma solo conocía a misaki en estos últimos días pero ella sufrió mucho cuando el perdió la memoria incluso lloro en ese restaurante ,ahora la dañarían por su culpa. El no podía permitirse ese lujo, aunque el no tenga recuerdos el kamijou preamnesia la amaba y habría echo cualquier cosa para protegerla , el corrió para no verla sufrir mas por su culpa , por los deseos de su antiguo yo y mas importante el quería salvarla, había algo que lo motivaba aun mas a quere llegar a ella

Al llegar a un edificio en construcción que solo consistía en su estructura de cemento y después de subir 7 pisos ,touma empezó a buscar por el lugar hasta que vio a un tipo con capucha o túnica con barios diseños y collares de cruces.

El tipo se metió la mano al bolsillo y touma reacciono por instinto y salto detrás de un pilar y con un fuerte bang! Resonó en todo la sala el tipo tenia una pistola.

-en verdad pensaste que pelearía contigo sin tomar medidas ,mi magia no servirá de nada y mi combate cuerpo a cuerpo es pésimo ,pero veamos que puedes hacer contra un arma de fuego

El mago empezó a caminar hacia el pilar con el que touma se cubría ,touma empezó a moverse a unas cajas cercanas y utilizando la oscuridad a su favor

-así que intentas esconderte en las sombras bueno entonces solo tengo que hacerte salir

el mago saco una manta que cubría algo, había una chica rubia amordazada a una silla

-vamos. no vas a querer que le pase algo a tu querida amiga

Punto de vista de misaki .

Cuando ella despertó estaba amarrada a una silla ella no tenia nada que ver con lo físico debido a que su habilidad pese y ser un nivel 5 ,su poder no es apto para el combate ella intento usar su poder aunque no tuviera un control no significa ella quedaba incapacitada este solo le daba un punto de referencia cuando quería controlar una cantidad masiva de gente y que poder mental utilizar pero una sola persona no era problema para ella. hasta que vio una banda en su cerebro es un producto que anti skill desarrollo para contener a los spers esta banda desordena y destruye los cálculos formados en el cerebro para ejercer un poder de esper.

Ella estaba preocupada por touma que vino a salvarla ella vio todos sus recuerdo sabia que era fuerte y un gran peleador pero con armas de fuego el quedaba bastante reducido incluso vio sus recuerdos cuando el fue baleado por un antiskill y quedo con graves heridas.

Con touma

El mago empezó a dispersar algunas especies de runas en e piso en forma de circulo salieron cuatro torre cada una con un ojo luego canto un hechizo e invoco a 4 golens escribió un sello y los mando a cada esquina del piso del edificio

-sabes me especializo en la magia de invocación criaturas totens templos etc, pero intento compensarlo dandole múltiples uso o armas de fuego

El mago saco otra pistola una en cada mano y los tonte iluminaron el lugar la oscuridad ya no era un factor que podía usar su posición seria descubierta

-solo te quiero matar a ti será mejor que salgas o en un par de minutos mi golens se activaran creando una explosiones en los cuatro pilares principales , y este piso se derrumbara y morirás con ella vamos sal a jugar

Touma maldecía por dentro, el tipo tendió un trampa si salía seria visto por los totens con ojo y moriría a balazos, si se mantenían oculto el y misaki morirían que podía hacer golpeo el piso con impotencia pero su puño golpeo otra caso tubo una idea era arriesgado pero era lo único que podía hacer en este momento

El mago esperaba pacientemente tenia todo a su favor el era un estratega natural ,luego a su lado izquierdo se callo una caja empezó a disparar vio por uno sus ojos salir a kamijou touma del lado derecho antes de ponerse a disparar touma lanzo unas bolsas de cemento creando una espesa nube, la visión se había reducido a cero pero seria solo por unos minutos.

El mago empezó a disparar cuando las pistolas hicieron el retroceso al no tener mas balas algo lo golpeo ,agarra su manos quitándoles las pistolas y lanzándolas lejos luego de recibir varios golpes finalmente el mago logro liberarse del agarre , tenia que escapar aprovechando la cortina de humo creo un circulo mágico y les dio la orden a sus golens de explotar .

Punto de vista de touma :

El edificio se remecía entero se estaba desplomando esperando a que el mago no tuviera mas armas de fuego se acerco a misaki ella estaba amarrada y amordazada pero no atada a la silla, cargándola al estilo novia de bodas empezó a correr mientras el edificio se desplomaba, salto por una de las ventanas al vació mientras en el fondo el edificio se desplomaba a pedazos era una caída de 7 pisos touma aferro a misaki a el con toda su fuerza y puso su cuerpo para que recibiera todo el impacto no estaba seguro si serviría pero si había una posibilidad de que ella se salvara el la iba a tomar , al parecer a misaki no le gustaba la idea de que el se sacrificara por ella como tenia la boca amordazada no podía hablar pero se retorcía como una lombriz en los brazos de touma ,ya que igual estaba atada y no tenia movimiento.

Touma cerro los ojos esperando lo peor, hasta que cayo en algo suave incluso reboto un poco era una lona de seguridad.

En muchas construcciones se usan en caso de que un trabajador caiga o material de construcción .suspiro de alivio ,hasta que recordó a el mago volvió a levantar a misaki y corrió desesperadamente.

Unos minutos después:

Touma entro a su apartamento dejo a misaki en su cama y se recostó al borde de la cama luego se dio cuenta de algo, misaki seguía moviéndose como una lombriz, touma se dio cuenta que todavía estaba amordazada e intentaba decirle algo así que saco la mordaza de su boca .

-aa al fin touma-kun sabes podrías desatarme si alguien nos viera pensaría que me quiere hacer cosas pervertidas

Touma se dio cuanta que tenia a una hermosa chica en su cama atada por las manos detrás de la espalda unos nudos que hacían que su grandes pecho se pronunciaron mas y las piernas completamente atadas ,sin mencionar que hace unos segundos estaba con una mordaza, touma se empezó a sonrojar , si alguien lo viera pensaría que es un pervertido o un violador y secuestrador de ojou-samas ,agradeció de ser precavido y tomar los callejones donde nadie lo vio

-lo lamento misaki te desatare enseguida

-claro o acaso quieres…

-dije que te desatare de inmediato

Touma desato a misaki esta de repente lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla , ella hubiera preferido sus labios pero sabia que touma se hubiera incomodado mucho y ella quería hacer esto lento como cuando hizo que el se enamorara de ella por primera vez

-gracias mi príncipe, viniste a salvarme como siempre

-no iba a abandonarte

-debería irme a los dormitorios

-no creo que sea buena idea

-a que te refieres touma-kun

-ese mago debe andar por algún lugar seria peligroso si te vas, así que será mas seguro si te quedas aquí

-moo touma-kun pidiéndole a una señorita que se quede en tu apartamento que arriesgado

-no lo decía con esa intención! Dormiré en la tina

-espera que pasa si ataca tu departamento mientras estas durmiendo adentro y me secuestra de nuevo

-bueno misaki ese es un buen punto , pero no veo como encaja en que te estés quitando la ropa!

-pero mi uniforme esta sucio y no puedo dormir con esto, me prestarías una camisa

Misaki solo estaba usando sus bragas y una camisa que parecía que lo botones están luchando contra los grandes pechos de la rubia por no desprenderse.

Touma se sonrojo normalmente en verano el solo dormía usando un short corto y nada mas y tenia toda la ropa en la lavadora y su actual ropa estaba estropeada se fue al baño solo para salir con su short corto que no le llegaba ni alas rodillas ,con el torso completamente expuesto, misaki se puso completamente roja ella había visto a touma en el pasado así, pero era un cuerpo delgado de contextura normal ahora tenia sus músculos marcados ,ella se metió bajo las mantas y luego abrazo a touma

-oye que haces misaki

-es que hace frió

La rubia lo dijo en un tono tan seductor que touma empezó a ponerse rojo

-no sabes que no deberías actuar así con un hombre

-no importa por que eres tu buenas noches

Así ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Nota: si hay falta de ortografía pido disculpa espero que le allá gustado nos vemos en el siguiente cap comenten si les gusto y que situaciones les gustaría que pasaran para hacerme una idea para los caps futuros


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaración de guerra:**

Después de despertar, kamijou touma se dio cuenta que misaki no estaba en ningún lado había tomado su ropa y se había marchado, touma se levanto y vio una nota en la mesa esta decía:

(Querido touma-kun gracias por todo, pero si no estoy en el dormitorio para la mañana me meteré en problemas y tendré que terminar lavando cerebros y se como te molesta que abuse o use innecesariamente mi poder así que intentare llegar antes que todos despierten nos vemos)

Bueno, touma por lo menos se alegro que lo estuviera intentando y dejar de abusar de su control mental. touma se fue a bañar y luego de desayunar recibió una llamada de Inglaterra de index

-touma eres tu como estas

-estoy bien index dime cuanto falta para que vuelvas

-si, surgieron unos asuntos aquí y me demorare un poco en volver, al parecer me llevara unas semanas así que por la voluntad de nuestro padre que esta en el cielo, no te metas en problemas!

-tranquila index, este kamijou-san por mas desafortunado que sea esta evitando los problemas

-enserio touma

-si (obviamente no le iba a decir de su encuentro con los magos y la reaparición de su novia perdida, prefería tener las mordidas de cuando el momento llegara, en lugar de que index acumulará la rabia y ganas de morderlo a largo plazo )

-bueno index tengo que salir cuando vuelvas, te are un festín con tus platos favoritos

-enserio touma eso seria genial

-si si kamijou-san siempre mantiene sus promesas

Con esto touma colgó y se dirigió al instituto para otro día mas, esperando que todo siga normal

Mientras que en tokiwaday

Las clases de la mañana iniciaron, misaki realmente estaba distraída, lo que le reocupaba eran esos magos ella vio los recuerdos de touma y sabia que tenia enemigos por montones, también sabia que habían algunas raros e increíblemente poderosos y como varias veces le cortaron su brazo y lo molieron a golpes al punto de dejarlo al borde de la muerte. Natural mente ella estaba preocupada por el, no quería verlo en esa condición pero que podía hacer ella, incluso si era una nivel 5 no era apta para el combate incluso si…. Misaki empezó a tener una idea vaga de cómo podría ayudar a touma. Hasta que su cadena de pensamientos fue cortada por cierta chicha cuando las clases habían terminado.

-shoukuhou quiero hablar contigo

-moo que molesta eres en la mañana misaka-san y con ese tono poco amigable

-quien lo seria contigo!, como sea sígueme quiero hablar

Al momento que se pararon y se encaminaban a la puerta unas 20 chicas se levantaron apuntado a la railgun, si estas eran de la camarilla de la reina

-esta bien no necesito que me acompañen (dijo misaki en un tono molesto)

-pero mi reina esto..

-sin peros y va para todas

Luego de salir a los jardines y sentarse en una de las mesas empezaría un debate entre as y reina

-entonces que es lo que necesitas misaka-san

-la ultima vez me cortaste de golpe, pero ahora seré clara

-aa y que tendrías que decirme y sobre que (dijo misaki con una mirada traviesa que hizo enojar mas a la railgun )

-sabes de lo que estoy hablando quiero que te alejes de ese idiota, tu eres un peligro para el siempre andas tramando algo o te andas con algo. No confió en ti, no se por que me odias y cual tu supuesto motivo para odiarme pero no voy a tolerar que te acercas a el como si nada me oíste

Misaki solo miro a la railgun mientras esta la recriminaba, ella había visto los recuerdos de touma y como se involucro con ella, habían cosas que a la mental out le molestaban demasiado, no molestar no se definía a lo que sentía realmente le irritaba el trato de misaka hacia touma, cuando el chico la había salvado y casi muerto un par de veces por ella, a misaki le molestaba ese trato hacia touma y ahora que estaban solos se lo iba a dejar bien en claro

-bien misaka-san lindo discurso, pero puedo hacerte una pregunta

-que quieres

-dime en que momento touma-kun tiene un collar en el cuello que dice propiedad de misaka mikoto

-a que quieres decir, solo quiero que tu no salgas con alguna de tus trampas, ahora que me entere que perdió la memoria (dijo misaka con un tono muy triste) seria el mejor momento que te aprovecharas de el, no es así maldita embustera

-basta, sabes me irritas demasiado, lo tratas como si fuera algo de tu propiedad, dices que quieres ayudarlos pero en los momentos mas cruciales no eres capaz de ayudarlo y terminas siendo un molestia o una carga para el, y no es por que no puedas ayudarle por algún impedimento sino por tu falta de voluntad de querer ser honesta con el, para retribuirle los favores, no incluso si lo hicieras el lo rechazaría por que lo que hizo solo fue por pura bondad de su corazón

-cállate, tu que sabes de el, te jactas y presumes por que fuiste su novia pero no sabes nada de el y como es ese idiota, como le encanta meterse en problemas, al perder su memoria solo te volviste una desconocida

Misaka empezó a gritar y sacar chispas de su flequillo pero misaki la miro fríamente y no vacilo en responderle

-eso igual se aplica a ti, sus primeros recuerdos son de ti en un maquina expendedora antes del incidente de las sisters

Misaka sintió un golpe frió, pero no iba a dejarse insultar por su rival así como si nada

-y que, el se enfrenta aun extraño grupo de magos que sabes tu de eso ni siquiera yo he llegado tan al fondo.

Misaki no iba a hablar con ella del incidente de ayer con el mago que la secuestro y como touma la fue a salvar, no quería compartir esa información con su rival pero ella fue clara

-recuerdas los que e dije ase unos días

-por que perdería mi tiempo recordando algo que tu dijiste!

-te dije que dejaras de mirar al héroe kamijou touma y conocieras a la persona conocida como kamiju touma

-a que quieres llegar

-dices que a el le encanta meterse en problemas como si nada, acaso tienes una idea de por que lo hace, incluso si perdió la memoria su cuerpo inconcientemente no supera esa trauma por eso sigue ayudando a toda las personas

-¿ese trauma? a que te refieres

-si escuchaste nuestra conversación en el restaurante habrás oído que aparte de su novia fui su amiga de la infancia

-si pero que tiene que ver con ese trauma y que ese idiota ayude o quiera salvar a todos (dijo la railgun a regañadientes)

-bueno que tal fue tu infancia misaka-san (pregunto misaki con desgano)

- espera no cambies el tema!

-respóndeme misaka-san

-bien maldita sea, tuve una infancia normal y tranquila muchos amigos y mis padres siempre estuvieron hay conmigo incluso después de entrar al programa de desarrollo de spers, seguí teniendo amigos confiables, solo tuve problemas al entrar a tokiwaday cuando las demás me pusieron en un altar de adoración por ser una nivel 5 pero después pude volver a tener buenas amigas y esto a que va, con el trauma de ese idiota

-cuando el era un niño la gente de lugar donde vivía lo margino, lo trataron como un monstruo los adultos le tiraban piedras y incitaban a los niños a hacerlo no tenia amigos siempre estaba solo, para ellos el era una basura, una plaga, alguien con por el echo de existir debía ser aborrecido

-… por que?

La railgun pregunto calmando temporalmente su ira , no podía creer que la infancia de idiota había sido tan dura o difícil

-por que antes el no tenia mala suerte si no que la daba, por eso la gente lo odiaba lo detestaba y aislaba, incluso una vez para su diversión un programa de televisión empezó a grabarlo y difundir su maltrato, como medio de diversión y después de conocerme unos días, antes de llegar a ciudad academia el empezó con su habito de querer ayudar a todos siempre, si me preguntas, aunque el mismo los olvido con o sin memoria el aun recuerdas subconscientemente sus razones para ayudar a la personas

-y cuales serian, por que ese idiota jamás le puede decir a alguien que no, o siempre quiere tenderle una manos a todos

-touma-kun sabe lo que es hundirse en las profundidades de la desesperación y gritar por ayuda pero que nadie venga a salvarte, el no quiere ver a nadie con esa sensación y lo otro es que cuando empezó ayudar a todos, la gente empezó a aceptarlo y tratarlo bien, pero luego se dio cuenta de como la sonrisa de las personas que salvada o ayudada era mas importante que eso y lo hizo parte de su naturaleza. De hay su frase que el no necesita un motivo para ayudar o salvar a alguien.

-aun así, incluso si lo conoces bien, no quiero verte cerca de el, me molesta demasiado ¡!

-yo yo yo yo siempre pones tus sentimientos sobre los demás como si fueras la persona mas importante del mundo misaka-san

-que me dices de ti siempre controlas a todos y pones lo que crees que es correcto según tu modo de pensar sobre los demás, además jamás podrías ser de ayuda para ese idiota eres una inútil en todos los sentidos

Misaka grito mientras las chispas saltaban de su flequillo.

Pero la mental out apretó los dientes de rabia y respondió en un tono furioso

-me llamas inútil cuando eras las mas inútil de todas, con que cara, cuando lo encontraste medio muerto en la calle no fuiste capaz de llevarlo a un hospital o de seguirlo a su campa de batalla, te quedaste parada como una tonta si hacer nada, en la tercera guerra mundial solo fuiste a pasear al final ni siquiera fuiste capas de sacarlo o ayudarlo, en Hawai en ves de apoyarlo fuiste en contra de sus ideales y te volviste una molestia para el

-cuando..yo..

-te suena la frase, porque debería perder mi tiempo salvando a la hija del enemigo

-eso fue por que..

-cuando se infiltro en los jardines estaba buscando un artefacto mágico que destruiría todo en los jardines y nos mataría a todos, incluso yo lo ayude no necesite una razón o motivo solo por que el lo dijo me basto, pero cuando estaba saltando por los tejados y lo viste tu mejor conclusión fue, es un pervertido lo magnetizaste haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y casi lo mataste de una caída de altura

-eso fue por que los hombre no pueden entrar aquí yo no sabia y el no me dijo

-si lo conocieras bien como persona sabrías que el siempre hace algo con un motivo, el mismo dijo que seria una molestia explicártelo con tu actitud, cuando estaba en una carrera contra el tiempo

-si pero yo

-cuando una chica francesa lo estaba curando por heridas de bala le diste una descarga solo por que estabas celosa que alguien lo toco y reabriste sus heridas produciéndole mas dolor

-pero me sentí mal después de eso

-sentirse mal no hizo que sus heridas sanaran mágicamente

-cállate!

-lo que mas me molesta, es cuado el mundo le querían dar casar como si fuera el rey de los demonios en vez de ayudarlo tu mayor conclusión fue que el todo el tiempo fue un espía de grenlim enserio en el momento que vi ese recuerdo pensé que realmente tu eras la idiota

-pero el había tenido contacto con ellos antes ..

-para variar tengo que decir que me sorprendí y te agradezco que le hallas echo darse cuenta que cada persona tiene su deseo egoísta, pero me molesta que después cuando el no tenia voluntad de pelear contigo lo atacaras indiscriminadamente con las heridas que tenia y combates donde lo habían herido de manera casi fatal, solo para detenerlo imponiendo tu deseo egoísta y para sacar tus frustraciones

-ya CALLATEEEEE (la railgun literalmente estallo de rabia mientras el aire empezaba a hacer una fuerte corriente eléctrica)

Las respiraciones de misaka y su agitación se calmo lentamente

-tienes algo mas que decir shokohou que hay de ti, lo vas a reclamar solo por que era tu novio

-si hay algo mas quiero que lo dejes de llamar idiota, el te a salvado y casi muerto un par de veces por ti y me molesta esa ingratitud tuya y como lo tratas

-entonces vas a reclamarlo como tuyo

-te equivocas misaka-san

-que

-como dije touma-kun no tiene ningún collar que lo ate a ninguna chica y yo no soy la excepción voy a hacer honesta y a ganarme su corazón de forma limpia

Mikoto permaneció en silencio

-por eso si quieres ir tras el de forma honesta y de verdad ve y te reconoceré como una rival, si vas a seguir con tu actitud de siempre solo eres una niña caprichosa y obsesiva

Misaka dio una sonrisa de aceptar un desafió, odiaba admitirlo pero la mental out tenia razón varias que ella había estado haciendo mal,

-entonces prepárate por que no pienso perder contra ti

-solo quiero saber una cosa lo haces por orgullo o por que realmente lo quieres

-por que lo quiero

-bien entonces te reconozco como mi rival nos vemos misaka-san

Misaka no respondió miro hacia el cielo tenia que recapacitar varias cosas y que había estado haciendo mal y analizar la frase que le dijo misaki por algún motivo ella la repitió

-dejar de ver al héroe y conocer a la persona

Después de las clases de la mañana en cierta escuela secundaria kamijou touma se preparaba para disfrutar de la hora de almuerzo. fukyose se acerco a el y le pregunto

-Kamijou estas bien estuviste estornudando toda la clase

-si tal vez alguien estaba hablando de mi

Touma saco su bento y empezó a comer como la mañana fue tranquila para el, esperaba que se mantuviera de la misma manera.

-hola kami-yan quieres acompañarme a la cafetería nya

-no me agarras por el cuello tsuchimikado

-vamos yo pago

Al escuchar esa palabras touma se paro y lo siguió por el pasillo mientras caminaban tsuchimikado lo empujo a un salón

-que demonios te pasa y la cafetería

-en verdad te lo creíste

-y que quieres

-es la cabala mágica que te ataco anoche, averigüé un poco de información de ella

-que es lo que quieren

-pues no son solo mago ingleses si no de todo el mundo

-eso ya lo se, ahora que lo pienso, que hacías tu esa noche y como me encontraste

-les e estado siguiendo el rastro como una semana, si su plan se lleva a cabo será un desastre para ciudad academia

-que es lo que quieren

-están acomodando las piezas, para utilizar la posición de las estrellas con la constelaciones y magia egipcia para desencadenar una maldición

-una maldición

-así es una maldición de un rango de alto alcance que liberara una de las plagas que destruyo a la civilización egipcia ,las recuerdas

-claro las 12 plagas que cada una trajo muerte y miseria al pueblo de Egipto según la historia

-así es sin embargo el hechizo libera solo uno, es el problema, si una de las mas letales se libera como la 12 eso significaría

-la destrucción de ciudad academia como la conocemos

-exacto investigare por mi cuenta y te contactare, según el calendario egipcio aun tenemos una semana, también investiga por tu cuenta kami-yan

Con esto tsuchimikado salio del salón vació, aun quedaban unos minutos antes de empezar las clases de la tarde, touma caminaba por los pasillos hasta que un brazo lo jalo hacia otra salón vació

-aahh!

Touma ahora estaba en otro salón se dio vuelta y la vio ella una chica mayor, con una mirada calmada, de grandes pechos y una frente despejada con una mirada que desprende elegancia. Obviamente touma dedujo que la chica era mayor que el

-esto senpai

-ten probablemente no alcanzaste a comer nada

-ohh gracias

-no te preocupes, es algo que aria por mi lindo kohai

Toma se puso rojo, esta chica era rara, pero eso no es como un senpai se dirige a su inferior, touma podría jurar que la chica estaba actuando de una forma coqueta con el

-o que pasa tienes fiebre

La chica le puso su mano en la frente y touma se sonrojo, era la debilidad de touma su fetiche de onee-san, cuando una chica actúa como una hermano mayor preocupada por su hermano menor.

-estoy bien y senpai, esto bueno yo soy kamijou touma y usted me diría su nombre

Intentado poner cualquier tema de conversación, pero touma podría jurar que cuando le pregunto el nombre la chica se puso triste por un segundo, como si supiera que el chico le iba a ser esa pregunta pero se repuso en unos segundos

-kumokawa seria

-kamijou touma un placer kumokawa-senpai

La chica acaricio la mejilla de touma con suavidad, haciendo que este le empezara a latir el corazón de lo nervioso.

-nos vemos kamijou-san

Ella dijo mientras salía en ningún momento perdió ese aire de elegancia ni siquiera al momento de cerrar la puerta.

Con kumokawa

-Así que el olvido todo

Dijo seria con una mirada triste pero con una sonrisa de autocompasión

-me derrotaste una vez, pero esta vez seré yo la que gane

Kamijou touma al terminar las clases se tuvo que quedar, por pedido de fukyose que necesitaba ayuda para terminar unos informes de la clase y no encontró a nadie mas a quien pedirle ayuda.

El habiente era demasiado silencioso y touma ya había terminado su parte, mientras fukyose revisaba que no tuviera ningún error.

-oye fukyose los exámenes serán la semana siguiente

-claro, no me diga que lo olvidaste, que tan idiota puedes ser kamijou

-solo quería entablar un tema de conversación no era para que te molestes

-no es que me molestes si no bueno…..

-fukyose

-me preocupo por ti kamijou, faltas mucho a clases a veces pareces una fantasma, sabes quiero que nuestra vida escolar cuando salgamos todas las recordemos, que podamos reírnos todos, pero siempre faltas casi ni siquiera pareces de la clase el 90% del tiempo tu silla pasa vacía

-lo lamento fukyose , siempre me surgen algunos imprevistos intentare venir mas para no preocupar mas a la clase.

-no es a la clase, soy yo la que se esta preocupando por ti

-fukyose dijiste algo hablaste muy bajo que no te escuche bien

-nada nada. Ya termine kamijou gracias por tu ayuda no te preocupes yo le dejare los informes a konoe-sensei

-nos vemos cuídate fukyose

Kamijou se dirigía a la salida hasta que vio a cierta chica caminando y la reconoció ya estaba saliendo hacia la puerta y decidió alcanzarla

-oye hinegami

-ohh

-caminamos juntos

-mmm claro (dijo la chica asesina de vampiros sonriendo)

Mientras caminaban touma decidió entablar un tema

-los exámenes se vienen difíciles y con mi inasistencia necesitare una alta calificación para poder aprobar si no repetiré el año fukoda

-si quieres puedo ayudarte un poco

-enserio hinegami

-si, si quieres puedes ir a mi casa con gusto te ayudare a estudiar si me lo pides

Dijo hinegami sonriendo, antes de que se diera cuenta touma le había agarrado la mano izquierda con sus dos manos, haciendo que el corazón de aisa saltara como loco

-muchas gracias hinegami cuando se trata de los momentos mas difíciles, en verdad eras una buena amiga

-siiiiiii. Yo bueno..yoo

-o aquí nos separamos, nos vemos hinegami

-si adiós

Touma se alejo unas calles hasta que su teléfono sonó era tsuchimikado, touma abrió su teléfono y contesto la llamada

-kami-yan creo que los encontré, hay dos posibles ubicaciones, te envire las ubicaciones por gps

Al recibir las coordenadas de los lugares y que el tercero que se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad, pero de este se encargaría tsuchimikado

-muy bien entonces los siguiente que debería hacer es

pedirle ayuda a misaki

ir por mis mismo

Nota : bueno espero que les allá gustado les dejare que ustedes decidan que debe hacer touma, también me gusto hacerle ver los errores que a cometido mikoto alrededor de toda la historia y que es por eso que no tiene ningún avance real con el, para que pueda entrar a la carrera, iré integrando mas miembros del harén a la competencia a medida que siga avanzando la historia


End file.
